


Heart breaks when I think of him

by MichaelJean



Series: YOI [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelJean/pseuds/MichaelJean
Summary: Yuuri/Omega, Victor/Alpha.Yuuri stood from afar chasing Victor, then he realised his dream being Victor's equal won't happen. So, he stopped. Victor never turns back. Yuuri silently finds a way to be next to Victor just once. But he soon realises after spending time with Victor, he couldn't get enough, hoping for more.





	Heart breaks when I think of him

That night at the Sochi banquet, Yuuri was partially drunk when he asked Viktor to be his coach. He managed to ask Viktor to join him drinking campaign. Yuuri was half drunk and Viktor was completely drunk.

 

Yuuri did not take his suppressant that day, all he could think in his mind was claiming Viktor as his mate. His omega instinct did not stop calling to be mated by Viktor.

 

Yuuri carried Viktor back to Viktor's room when they reached the floor that Viktor was staying Yuuri started to give off a sweet smell of honey. Yuuri was alert since he has forgotten to take his suppressant that morning.

 

He helped Viktor into the room and was roughly pinned on the back of the room door once the door was closed. He looked into Viktor's ocean blue eyes, such a beautiful colour he mumbled.

 

" Such a nice smell, omega." Viktor placed his face at Yuuri's nape

 

" Viktor..." Yuuri purred as he smells Viktor's alpha pheromones, it smells like blue roses.

 

Yuuri was pulled into the bathroom with Viktor, they took a shower together while Viktor unconsciously scenting Yuuri. They were wrapped in two towels to dry themselves.

 

Even though Viktor is completely drunk he still remembers to take a shower. Yuuri was producing slick as Viktor have released a large number of alpha pheromones.

 

Yuuri sat down in the classroom where he was taking his PhD in medicine in Detroit. He shut his eyes remembering the night that he moaned and begged Viktor to mate and knot him. The night that he felt that Viktor belongs to him and only him. The smell that was released by Viktor calms him down.

 

Viktor knot Yuuri, thrusting deeper and harder than before, Yuuri moaned and begged him to slow down.

 

" Mark me, Viktor... Alpha." Yuuri begged as Viktor thrust harder and deeper before spilling his seed.

 

No matter how intense the sex was Viktor did not mark him as his mate, Viktor had placed a hand on Yuuri's neck to prevent him from marking an omega.

 

Viktor knotted Yuuri 5 times that night, the last round ended at 4 in the morning. The knot took fifteen minutes before it completely deflated. Once the last round ends Viktor fell into a deep sleep. Yuuri looked at him, admiring his beautiful face.

 

Yuuri knew that he has to leave soon so that Viktor will never find out. After Viktor's knot deflated, Yuuri slowly moves his body further from the sleeping Viktor. Yuuri has to take his time and do things slowly as his ass still hurts after so many rounds of knotting.

 

Yuuri tried his best to clean up the mess and wiped Viktor's dirty body which had cums and sweat. Yuuri just wipes a little of his body and quickly wore his clothes back. Before leaving he took the 2 towels that were used earlier after their shower and one of Viktor's sweatshirt.

 

Before he leaves he walked back to the side of the bed and kissed Viktor lightly on his lips," I love you Viktor." After that he left for his room, luckily no one was outside of their rooms at such hour.

 

Yuuri cried to himself when he reached his room, it was clear to him no matter how his smell of honey attracted Viktor, Viktor won't like him what more love him. During the whole sex session, Viktor never kisses him or even wanted to mate him.

 

How much he wanted Viktor to mate him, do not care if he will be one of the many omegas that Viktor have mated. He does not care as long as Viktor would mate him.

 

Yuuri looked down to his little-bloated stomach, Viktor knotted and came inside of him deeply.

 

Maybe...... It wouldn't be that bad after all.

 

Yuuri lay on his bed without sleeping until morning, his coach, Celestino called his phone to inform that they need to meet up at the lobby at 10 am as they need to be at the airport at 11 am.

 

Only then Yuuri makes his move to the toilet and clean himself up and used scent canceller soap and even used a scent canceller spray to make sure the smell he has does not seep out. He smiled gently and touched his stomach, he will not use suppressant or birth control, this will be his only chance to conceive a child of his and Viktor.

 

Yuuri touched his stomach gently, he dares not take the pregnancy test. He is scared that he may not be pregnant with Viktor's child. The mind of him pregnant with Viktor's child was the last thought that makes him strong and wants to continue to live on.

 

He planned, no matter pregnant or not he will quit skating for good. Eventually, he talked to his coach about this, Celestino agreed with Yuuri's decision after Yuuri begged him.

 

Tomorrow will be his graduating day from his University, a day after the graduation he will fly back to Japan, to his hometown.

 

It was only one month from the Grand Prix. Viktor... Yuuri looks at his classroom blankly.

 

Time flies, it has been 2 months ever since he arrived back in Hasetsu. He has been working in a hospital not far from the inn, during his off day he will help out at the inn.

 

It was until one day, he realized he had been gaining a lot of weight even though nobody comments. On that very day, his mother had prepared him his favourite food, katsudon.

 

" Yuuri, I have prepared katsudon for you," Hiroko called her precious omega son to come out from his room to eat his favourite food.

 

Once Yuuri stepped into the kitchen, smelling the smell of katsudon make him feel like vomiting. In the end, he ran to the nearest toilet and vomit everything out that he had stomach earlier in the day.

 

" My, my, Yuuri if you are not feeling well you should have said. I go and prepare you some miso soup." Hiroko was concerned.

 

" Okaa-san, I am fine. It is just that I have not been that well since last week. I will go and check when I go to the hospital tomorrow." Yuuri tried his best to explain, he himself is not really sure.

 

 After dinner he googles about his symptoms, he was quite shocked when the result came out. He reminded himself to go and get a few pregnancy tests at the pharmacy tomorrow on the way to work.

 

The next day during his lunch break, he went to the toilet to take the test. He bought 4 pregnancy tests of a different brand.

 

After urinated on all 4 of the pregnancy test, he brought all 4 back to his office and kept it in his drawer. Then he went for lunch at the canteen. The smell in the canteen is unbearable, he quickly orders a bowl of plain porridge and took to back to his office.

 

Once he entered the office he made sure that he had locked the door, then he opens the drawer where he kept the pregnancy test. He is really nervous, praying hard that his assumption is true.

 

All 4 of the pregnancy test are positive, he was cloud nine. He did it, he places his hand gently on his stomach feeling the small bump which he at first thought was a tummy. He smiles happily to himself, keeping one of the pregnancy tests and discard the rest. After he kept the pregnancy test properly he eats his lunch.

 

That night he couldn't sleep, and he knows very well that he must leave so that his family does not find out. He starts to plan, find jobs and an apartment with 4 rooms. An apartment with 4 room is big but it will not be when the child arrives.

 

 One week later after he sent his resumes to many different hospitals, he got a reply from the hospital that he aimed for a long time. He informed his parents about his decision, and plan to move out as soon as possible. He quit his current job to pack his things and start to post some of his things to his new apartment which he managed to get at a low price. While waiting for the apartment to be renovated he will be staying at an apartment that the hospital prepared.

 

3 years later…

 

 

Yuuri was laying on his bed, holding on to Viktor's sweatshirt which he took. The scent of Viktor hasn't worn off after so long. Yuuri did a good job of keeping the scent on the sweatshirt.

 

The two-year-old twins are already in bed sleeping soundly. There are nights that he cries himself to sleep.

 

Nikita Katsuki is the older twin, he is a replica of Viktor. While Yuki Katsuki was the younger one, he looks like Yuuri, but he has the heart shape smile just like Viktor, and also long eyelashes.

 

Every time Yuuri looks at them, he feels satisfied. His children, only his. In this small city, there is no one to judge him. An omega that has 2 children and unmated. The citizen there have been very kind and helpful to him.

 

The GPF will be held in Tokyo this year, Yuuri wanted to go. He wants to see Viktor, it does not matter near or far. He just wants to have a look at his program live, only this once. It will be held next week, Yuuri will be taking 2 days leave, he will leave the twins under the supervision of the hospital. He will fly there at night and return the following night.

 

Viktor was skating until he saw a familiar figure which he has been trying to search after since that night. He saw that familiar figure sitting in a corner of the audience sit. Once he got out he tried his best to find that figure, but the figure is nowhere in sight anymore. He panicked for a while.

 

Ever since that night, he learned that the omega that had spent a night with him is a skater that he is competing against. The omega skater that has a nice honey scent which makes him aroused. His omega his alpha told him again and again...... The inner him cries for having Yuuri Katsuki his mate, his alpha’s omega.

 

' I will find you and I will never let you go. You are mine.' Viktor tells himself and starts to plan a route to find his omega and mark him.

 

Viktor...

 

Yuuri mumbled to himself, he works at night that very day.

 

There was an accident that happens not far from the hospital involving quite a number of people. He was asked to attend one of the patients, the patient was in a critical state.

 

Yuuri nearly fainted as he saw the patient, but he tries his best to stay calm. The patient was Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov.

 

He spent countless night taking care of Viktor, hoping Viktor will get well soon. No matter how much he hopes that Viktor is his mate, but the reality always hit him hard.

 

They are a few nights that he cries in Viktor's room, he prays hard hoping his alpha will be okay. His alpha, the only alpha that will make his omega submit and only want to be marked by him. But too bad Viktor will never belong to him.

 

Yuuri thought as he smiles sadly, he knew everything all along. He is satisfied with what he has now, his job and his two wonderful children which he hopes that no one will know.

 

He has a room and a bath that is attached to his office. When he has night shift the kids will sleep in the room. He and his children have their own sets of clothes and things in the room.

 

Viktor wakes up and looks around him, and he finds himself in a hospital. His surrounding is white. He suddenly remembers why he is in this country and at a small town.

 

Yuuri... Yuuri Katsuki is the one that he is in this town.

 

' I will find him at any cost.' Viktor mumbled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope all of you enjoys.


End file.
